Beautiful Pain
by Appin Took
Summary: When some group kidnaps and tortures Kitty looking for Magneto, will Kurt and the X-Men be able to save Kitty? Will Kurt ever pop the question that EVERYONE is waiting for? Chapter 4 is up! HAA! The plot thickens!
1. Midnight Exile

Beautiful Pain  
  
A.N. Ok, this is my first angst fic., but I read A LOT of ansty fics., so I'm going to do my best! Disclaimer: Ok, I don't own any of the characters, they belong to MARVEL, but I DO OWN THE OTHER CHARACTERS COMING UP!!! So, dare steal my characters, and feel the wrath of the Kurt and Kitty pennies of DOOM!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Kitty woke up in pure horror. Panting, with cold sweat running down her back, she sat up in her bed. She had been plagued with these same horrible nightmares. Over and over, it was like running from her self, something deep inside her, telling her something was wrong. Memories of the dream ran threw her mind. A sword, blood, pain, and Kurt.  
  
She looked around the room seeing that it was still dark. The patio door was wide open, the curtains blowing in the wind. Kitty noticed that along with being cold, it was thundering and lightning.  
  
Kitty looked over to her roommate, who was sleeping gently. Kitty then got up and decided to close the patio door. She tiptoed over to the patio, and before closing it, she leaned on the railing. Even though it was extremely stormy, it was still beautiful. In all it's glory and power, in all it's destruction.  
  
Her gaze went from the trees to the clouds. Then a little voice inside her mind woke her up from her midnight fantasy.  
  
" It has been bothering you for quite awhile now, hasn't it? Well, then, the fun only just begun."  
  
The voice wasn't a soft reassuring one, it was menacing evil voice. She was bewildered. Again the voice spoke, like it was reading her every thoughts.  
  
" Ah, I can see you don't understand? Look down dear, and see what will soon come to you."  
  
Kitty gasped. She took a deep breath. She bent her head slowly going from the clouds to the trees then to the earth.  
  
There, was her worst fears and nightmares mixed into one bundled up fusion. What she saw was the strange shape of a teenager, swimming in a pool of dark blood.  
  
Kitty let out a blood-curling scream that woke up Rogue from her deep slumber. Rogue dashed over to Kitty.  
  
"What's goin' on Kit-Kat!?" she asked.  
  
Kitty, while covering her mouth with her hand, tears streaming down her face, pointed a quivering finger down to the pitiful sight of her best friend.  
  
"Oh. My. GOD!" Was all that escaped Rogue's lips. Then with an adrenaline rush, she tore of threw the corridors crying " PROFESSOR! PROFESSOR!!!"  
  
Kitty couldn't believe it. Her best friend, her fuzzy blue elf, Kurt, was lying motionless in a pool of blood, and all she was doing was gawking?!  
  
She phased threw the patio floor and phased threw the ground, but she brought her self-back up. She kneeled over Kurt, afraid to touch him. Then she quickly reminded herself that this was Kurt, not some utter stranger.  
  
She gently lifted Kurt up to a siting position. His head hung limply on his neck, his mouth open. She checked his pulse. It was barely there but he was alive. She noticed that he had slashes all over his furry body, and to her alarm, he had a knife in his shoulder.  
  
She started to panic. She cried and slowly her sobs became anger filled screams. Who could have possibly done this to him?! Then, she looked around when she heard the others running up.  
  
Something on the wall caught her eye. Written in what she assumed was blood, the words read:  
  
WE'LL BE BACK! YOUR FREAK OF A FRIEND WASN'T MUCH HELP!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A.N. SOO?! How was this story? I swear I'm going to make it really angsty. Yup! I bet you'll never guess my plot! MWAHAHA! Please. Review. Pretty please? 


	2. Desdomona

A.N. Well, I'm going to try to post like every week or so, you know because of that thing called SCHOOL. And homework and the horrible.Dreadful phrase " ASHLEY?! Get off the computer!!!" Anyway, my adoring fans (MAN! That sounded corny.), I'm going to make a habit of always replying to your reviews since you took your time to actually type that up.*SNIFF* I LOVE YOU ALL!  
  
LewsTherinInsanity- YES. My plot is unstoppable! GAHAHA! NEVER! I AM THE AUTHORESS! * Cough * Sorry 'bout that..  
  
Scrawler- REALLY?! You think that it's that good? \(^o^)/ I'm soo loved! Lol. You'll never know what will happen. It's a LONG story.Hehehe.  
  
Rogue14- YES! I will try to write more, but hey! YOU try writing fics while having to do 6 pages of FRENCH homework. ^-^  
  
Persian_phoenix- NILOOMON! Hey! WOW I really didn't know it was you!!! *Gets spaghetti in her eye * OWWW! THE PAIN!!!! THE PAIN!!!  
  
Morgannia- NEET NAME! Sorry. That was random. Oh this story's going places! GAHAHA!  
  
Fantasy Cat- Yeah. well, you'll find out what happened to Kurt in this chappy! * Smirks *  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own ANY OF THE CHARACTERS except for the ones that come in this chapter! And DARE STEAL MY STORY AND CHARACTERS WITHOUT MY PERMISSION, AND I WILL SICK MY FRIEND WHIRLIE ON YOU AND MY WHACK FRIEND NILOOMON WILL MAKE MUSHROOM PANCAKES AND YOU WILL BE FORCED TO EAT THEM! You have been warned.  
  
Kitty was frightened like a mouse trapped by a cat. Who ever did this to Kurt would be back. But what did they want?!  
  
She looked down at Kurt, and squeezed him gently. He was so cold, maybe her body temperature would warm him up. But she was no warmer then him. She was drizzled with perspiration. She was dizzy and she wanted this phantasm to end. But there was no end yet. It was only the beginning.  
  
Kurt started to stir a bit. He quietly moaned. He slowly opened his eyes, seeing Kitty looking at him.  
  
" K-Kitty." he said  
  
" Ssh Kurt, don't move. Your hurt. Just like take it easy. The rest of the gang will like be here any moment." She whispered as he squirmed.  
  
" Nein! Kitty, you. you don't understand. These people. There going to come back. They're going to.going to."  
  
" Going to what Kurt?"  
  
" They vere coming here to get you Kitty."  
  
" What?! Why?!"  
  
" I don't know, Kätzchen, they just came to ask me vhere you vere. I said dat I vouldn't tell, so they tried to kill me." he said as he began to grow more tired with the passing moments.  
  
" Kurt. You should like take a nap. Don't worry."  
  
" I vill, but you must promise me one ting."  
  
" Anything Kurt.."  
  
" Please don't leave me again. I don't vant to be alone. Bitte lieb----" then he began to slowly drift into sleep. His head became lighter and his body drifted from it's pain.  
  
She was looking at his cute demonic face. Kitty then heard foot steps swiftly coming towards her.  
  
" Guys! He's over here! Hurry!" she yelled.  
  
Finally, she thought, they're here! She turned around expecting to see her fellow team mates, but panic arose. It wasn't her team mates. It was them.  
  
The two larger figures were staring at her demonically. Then she saw the darker shape, slowly coming towards Kitty, her violet eyes were burning in the darkness.  
  
" Ah, I see freak boy was of much help! Very good! We can continue with our plans." She then shot a pitiful glance at Kitty. "Sorry sweetie. But it's beddy bye time for you." And with that, one of the two larger blokes hit Kitty over the head with a metal bar.  
  
Kitty was drug out of there. Hidden in the shadows, her captors snickered. This was going to be easy.  
  
Desdemona Wilson, was only five when her tragic life had begun. Her parents, died at the hands of a serial killer. He had killed them for the sol purpose of nothing. They had been good citizens, they had a great family, wonderful jobs, and a loving daughter. When ever Desdemona had been asked of what she wanted to be when she grew up, it was to be just like her parents.  
  
It had been a beautiful spring day. They had decided to go for a picnic at the park, to get away from the hectic work schedule. They skipped and danced. Then it was time to go back home. They had started to walk to their house, when all of a sudden, a man stepped up and BANG! BANG! They were on the floor lying cold stiff.  
  
Desdemona's parents had been shot before her very eyes. Her eyes became intensely violet, and the haunting memories of her parents came back to her. It felt that they were in her head, screaming.  
  
"NO NO NO NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. The man was aghast. This little girl was becoming more of a problem.  
  
She started to fall to the ground. She viciously turned around staring at the man.  
  
" You think, you could just get away with this?! YOU THINK SO?! WELL I DON'T!!!" She cried as her hands became burning purple flames. This man didn't pick the right people to shoot, for that traumatic experience erupted the mutant gene inside of her.  
  
She started to aim her hands at him. She wished that he would be dead, just fall to the ground. The purple flame shot out of her hands like a beam of purple inferno. The man gradually fell to the ground screaming in agony.  
  
Desdemona felt as if she became stronger, she was taking his life.  
  
At that day, the witnesses of that crime said that that freak of a girl should be locked up, put away in a mental institution. The board of child security did just that. That would be her new home. Years slowly went by, these peoples memories slowly went in and out of her head.  
  
Through out these years, her power slowly began to develop. She quickly learned that her ability was that she could absorb people's energy, and keep it for her self or for others and she could also store it for long periods of time for emergencies. Along with these powers, she had the endowment to search threw people's heads, and talking to them telepathically but only if she absorbed a bit of their energy.  
  
When Magneto heard about this, he smuggled her out of that institution and gave her the choice to join his army of mutants and to avenge her parents against all humans or to live a "normal" life. Naturally, she chose to join him.  
  
Then, one day, he had betrayed her, had left her to die. She had fell under a rock slide and he hadn't even lifted a finger to help. This meant war. She had some spare life left back from some other poor person she had absorbed, and she got herself out of there.  
  
She had known that he had a son, but she never knew this speed demon of a brat would be this helpful. She had followed him to his boarding house, and then followed one of his teammates with the dark brown hair until she saw the girl. The valley type of girl. She listened into their conversation until the name " Magneto" had popped up. That bucket wearing bastard better be ready for bloodshed, because it was coming his way. Now, she just needed to get the girl. She was very small and dainty, and she could probably carried and influenced very easily. Her plan was all set.  
  
Now, what would she be doing with the girl after wards? Three simple words: Torture and destroy.  
  
A.N. WOW! That was one hell of a long chapter! So how do you like my new villain?! Now I hope this answered some of your questions. OH! LOL I just had to add " bucket wearing bastard" into the fic! HEHEHE! And for all you Pietro fans I am:  
  
Really sorry about the whole "speed demon brat thing" . I just had to add that to make it sound like it was really her saying that. I am going to add some Pietro parts into the fic! YAY! But be ware! I might just have to make him sound a bit gay. * Get some mushroom pancakes and spaghetti thrown at her* OW! OK! OK! I'm joking! SLOW DOWN! But is there anyone who would like to see Pietro and a girl together? Please add that in the review and tell me which girl!!! NO O.C.!!!!  
  
OK! Thanks for reading my latest chapter of " Beautiful Pain"!!!  
  
~ Appin Took ~ 


	3. Pain and Torment

A.N. YAY! Since this is a long weekend, and it's about midnight, I'm going to write yet another chapter of my story! BUT FIRST, the usual replies.: ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~ Scrawler- You *Sniff* really think it's that great?! Man, I'm just happy to get at least ONE review! And don't worry, we ALL talk to characters through a review; well at least I do.^^; Yeah and Snitter in Rivendell's fic was awesome! Don't tell, but I sort of got the idea of Desdemona from her fic.  
  
Fantasy Cat- The next chapter is here! YAY! * Does the happy chicken dance*  
  
Nightcrawler03- Oh god what?! I'm glad you enjoyed "Bucket wearing bastard"! I don't mean to sound narcissist, but I really like that quote too! ^-^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~ And I'm super sorry for a couple mistakes in the last chappy! I forgot that my STUPID computer is programmed to make the ~ lines disappear or something like that. DANGNABIT SON OF A MONKEY SPANK!  
  
And by the way, I'm keeping Evan in this story because Kurt needs a friend other than Scott *shudder* and Kitty. SO POO ON YOU!  
  
Disclaimer: YOU STEAL, YOU DIE! And obviously I don't own Kurt or the X- men, but I do own the two ugly dudes and Desdemona and the whole story line too! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Scott, Jean, Evan, Rogue and Wolverine can running over to where Kurt was. He was sleeping in a feverish state, where his body was trying to battle the infections seeking to pollute Kurt.  
  
Jean made Kurt hover above them for a few seconds to inspect that nothing was cut off or that he had departed this world. Thankfully, he wasn't dead or nothing had been cut off. Wolverine brought out his claws and cut the end off the dagger.  
  
" Looks pretty bad, don't know how the elf got these. We better get him cleaned up and then to Chuck before it's too late." Said the an unusually sad voice of Wolverine, " Don't worry, I'll carry him."  
  
Jean looked very much surprised by this, coming from a guy who seemed as if he didn't care about no one but himself, but she quickly pushed that comment to the back of her mind, focusing only on the task ahead.  
  
Evan looked rather distraught, seeing his main man, his partner in crime in such a distressed situation. No matter what, he would take care of him. Stay by his side, just like Kitty would be doing.  
  
Speaking of Kitty, where was she?! Wasn't she the one who found Kurt in the first place?!  
  
" Guys, what about Kitty?! Where's Kitty!?" yelled Evan.  
  
They all stopped dead in their tracks.  
  
" Wait! Waht if Kit-Kat went to find us?!" said Rogue as she turned around to go find out where Kitty would be until Scott held on to her arm not permitting her to leave.  
  
"No. We can't afford to lose another team member. I'm sure that she'll be alright. Besides, look over at Kurt. Take a deep hard look at Kurt's condition. He's dying, and if we don't get him to the Med. Lab then he won't last the night. He's lost too much blood. The professor will search for Kitty later. But we need to get Kurt to the Med. Lab first."  
  
Rogue, being the stubborn southern young woman that she is, almost decided to argue with him. For all they knew right now, Kitty could be at China being tortured by mutant haters. But then she looked at poor Kurt, seeing how he was just striving to survive these moments of torment, she spun around and started to walk toward the Institute. Scott and Jean followed right behind her leaving Wolverine, Kurt and Evan trailing in the back.  
  
From all the movement, Kurt slowly began to stir. Evan, being right beside him, saw this.  
  
" Kurt?" he asked so softly only Kurt and Wolverine heard him.  
  
" Kitty?... Please, the darkness... Don't go..." Kurt whined.  
  
" Yo ! Do I look like Kitty? K- Man! Listen it's me! Evan!" he said sarcastically as he pictured himself as Kitty. He then bit his lip trying to keep himself from laughing.  
  
" Evan... Vhere's Kitty...? Kitty?! Kit---" he started to sputter up blood.  
  
" Kurt! Dude! Take it easy..."  
  
" Vhere's Kitty?! Please, Evan don't tell me dat Kätzchen...."  
  
" We don't know where she is Kurt." Evan said flatly  
  
" No! NO!" Kurt yelled as he jumped out of Wolverine's arms only to fall flat on the ground moaning in agony. The pain of the wounds crept up, and made him seem as if his whole body was engulfed in flames. He was on fire with torment and suffering. But sluggishly he got up to his feet, coughing up blood. Rogue, Scott and Jean spun around looking at Kurt while Wolverine looked at him with a smirk.  
  
" Elf, I got to hand it t' yeah, you're tough, but now's not the time! Calm down so I can carry you back so you can get "proper" medical attention from Hank!" yelled Wolverine. He was getting a bit annoyed by the elf's temperament.  
  
" NEIN!!! THEY'RE GOING TO KILL KITTY!!! DON'T YOU SEE?! I have to protect her!" He had just got their attention.  
  
" What!?!!? Why are they going to kill Kitty?! Who's going to kill Kitty?!" hooted Jean  
  
" You're the telepath! You should know! But I can't explain now! Ve must go save Kätzchen!" he then sputtered up some more blood.  
  
" Kurt! Look at your self! You're ah mess! We've got to get you to the lahb, then we'll save Kitty!"  
  
" Yeah K-Man! We love Kitty just as much as you do! But don't be crazy!"  
  
" Nein! Nein you don't love---" Kurt then started to gasp, then he started to chock and he then blacked-out.  
  
" JEAN! Take Kurt to the Med. Lab! HURRY!" Scott bellowed. Jean nodded and used her telepathy to fly Kurt over as fast as she could to the Med. Lab. The rest of the group were left to run.  
  
When they finally got to the Institute and all the way to the Med. Lab, Kurt was plugged into heart monitors, and a whole batch of other advanced medical technology. Hank looked at them with a sorrowful greeting.  
  
" Kurt has been badly hurt and he's lost a lot of blood and stamina. I'm afraid he'll be here all night. He's been stabbed in several places like shoulder, back and stomach, and who ever it was who did this, thought it would be incredibly humorous if they left the dagger in the last place they stabbed him. Since one of these wounds have been to his stomach, he's been coughing up blood. Everywhere else where he has been abused have been just minor gashes. If you had gotten here a moment later, Kurt wouldn't be here now." Hank's voice seemed a bit reassuring, so the others (excluding Logan) seemed cheerful about this news.  
  
" However, this does not mean that he will survive the night. I can not be sure. It's up to Kurt and how much I can do. Now please, I don't mean to sound awfully rude, but can everybody vacate the Med. Lab please? I have plenty of work to do and Kurt has some rest to catch up on."  
  
Everyone left, with Evan and Rogue looking back at their friend. Kurt was lying on his back, with only his ripped knee high jean shorts that he had been wearing the previous night. Heavyhearted, Evan and Rogue left the Med. Lab not knowing if this would be the last time they would ever see their friend again. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
A.N. Sorry, I could of made it longer, but it's 1 o'clock and I'm tired... So?! What do you think will happen?! Will Kurt live?! Or will he be doomed to a woeful death?! And what about Kitty?! What do you think is going to be happening with her?! Da da dummmmm!  
  
Oh, by the way, for the part where Kurt was being inspected so that the could make sure nothing had been cut off?, please don't mental image on that one! I meant like his tail or ear or leg or something like that! NOT SOMETHING ELSE!!! Lol! So don't even think about it! 


	4. Author's Note It's a good one though!

Hey everyone! I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while, but the first year of high school is tough!!! Anyway, I swear, it's almost March break, and MY MUSE IS NEVER AS STRONG AS IT IS NOW! I really had to think on the plot, (yes, I am a very slow thinker....) but you shall have your chapter! BUT NOT ONLY ARE YOU GOING TO HAVE JUST ONE CHAPTER, I PROMISE YOU SHALL HAVE AT LEAST TWOO!!!!! YAY! And, Pietro will be coming! YES, Pietro will be in the next chapter ladies! So, buckle your seat belts, and you shall have your chapters, just at March break...^^; Sorry, but homework is tough and we have an 80's theme for one day....lol  
  
~Appin Took 


	5. The Devil's Wife

Chapter 4 (FINALLY!)  
  
A.N. Soooo, it's finally written, the amazingly slow chapter 4. At least it HAS been written, can you imagine what would have happened if I said, "You know what? I don't like this story, I'M DESTROYING IT!" That would be crappy... Anyway, here are the replies to the reviews! :  
  
Rogue14 - Yes, I am SOO evil, but I swear, I'm going to try and write as much as possible so I don't get killed by a stampede of fangirls (or guys)...lol  
  
Auraure – AWWWW! Jaimeeeee, you're soo sweet! I could hug you! .... But since we're both on the computer at different houses, I won't...lol...oh, by the way, PREPPYYYY! HAHA! Sorry, I had to add that in!  
  
Nightrider - *Twich* *Twich* Yeeeeessss... I'mmmm gooiiiiiiiiiinnnngggg ttooooo uuuupppdaaatteeee sooooonnnn.... But it's hard to go to a PRIVATE ALL GIRLS SCHOOL and fanfiction! I'm still trying to convince the teachers at school that fanfiction is GOOD for you! ^^  
  
Inuyasha0001 – Yay! I'm soo loved!! *Smiles* Thanks! By the way, LOVE the name! ;)  
  
Foxy Kitten – OOOOHHH! Yes I can make him gay or have a girlfriend! OR EVEN BETTER! HE COULD BE BI!!!! GAHAHAHA! *Sneer* But I won't so consider your self lucky...  
  
Persian-phoenix - *wink* *wink* Niloomon, are you all right? *Runs away and hides under a rock*  
  
Nightcrawler03 – Sure Nightcrawler is a mess, but he's still a sexy sex god of a mess, right? XD  
  
Fantasy Cat – No! You can laugh, believe me! I laughed in this movie when a guy got blown to smithereens! IT WAS FUNNY AT THE TIME! Lol...  
  
Scrawler – HAHAHA! *Dies laughing so hard* DUDE, your Kurt/Kitty skit is FUNNY! Lol... I'm glad he didn't have anything-important cut off either! XD Kurt's buttie butt butt! Lol! And yeah, she could have probably phases through it, but it was a surprise attack! And I'm really lazy! Lol! Don't worry, I won't kill Kurt off... Yet.... D  
  
OK, I sorta cut short on the reviews, but I really want this chappy up so I can put moooorreee! Lol! YAY!  
  
Disclaimer: All the X-Men characters belong to Marvel, but I have a bid on them at the moment... Desdemona, her henchmen and my "other" character are mine, so STEAL AND YOU WILL BE FONGED! YOUR INSIDES WILL BE YOUR OUTSIDES, AND YOUR OUTSIDES WILL BE YOUR INSIDES! PAIN! LOT'S OF PAIN!!!  
  
Thanks for your cooperation!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Kurt was plagued by these nightmares, the eyes, watching him, never ending. He was in such a feverish state that he thought he could still hear the voice, the voice that sounded like a knife being scratched against his back, making his fur stand on end. It wouldn't stop. He tried to escape the pain, the pain that made his body shake and tremble like a leaf in the wind. He wanted to cry out in pain, then grab a knife and finish the job himself.  
  
The very worst was that he wasn't allowed any real strong painkillers. When he was stabbed in the stomach, it (obviously) tore the liner around it, and using powerful painkillers would burn the liner, trying to disinfect anything, making the pain increase.  
  
He kept thinking how easy it would be, to just give up this battle for life (which was very problematic anyway) and die. No one would really care, he would be mourned for a while, then he would be forgotten as the people he knew would be gone from this earth as well... But the thought of Kitty, poor innocent Kitty, who doesn't deserve to be tangled up in all of this, what was happening to her? Where was she? He would never forgive himself if Kitty was found dead, or even worse, not found at all. It was his fault, he woke up, he got out of bed, and he was the one who was so completely rapped up in the night that he just had to go get his very secretive sketchbook. If he didn't even get up, if he , for Christ sake, had more control over himself to not go outside, he wouldn't be in this condition, and Kitty wouldn't be hurt. Everything would be all right and back to normal.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Kitty tried to move her head, but she couldn't move at all. She felt weak, dazed and confused. Her head hurt a lot, her sense of vertigo was completely off and she found concentrating was hard. She felt as if her eyelids were so heavy, so very heavy that she couldn't open them. That was all right, she wanted to sleep anyway. She tried snuggling into her comforter, then noticing that she wasn't in her bed. Hysteria set in and she tried to calm herself down.  
  
"Breath in, breath out... Ok, try to remember everything that happened." She thought. She could remember that she was outside, that a voice was calling her, Kurt. Kurt, lying there in his own cold blood, abused and half naked, with only his shorts on. She wanted to help him, she wanted to be there, by his side, to tell him everything was all right. She couldn't. She wasn't with him, and everything wasn't all right. Her eyes stung as she tried to cry, thinking the worst, but her eyes were closed. Kitty whimpered.  
  
Someone shuffled, a chair backed up, and she could hear a group of boots coming towards her.  
  
"Is she awake?" said a rough male voice to her left.  
  
"She probably is, but I'm not sure..." said a surprisingly smooth and soft voice to her right.  
  
"Well, why don't you two check? Are you that incompetent that you can't check to see if she's awake?!" said that sneering, vicious, develish voice in front of her. Kitty knew who it was . It was the woman who was talking to her, in her head that is. She was the one who hurt Kurt. She was the one who made Kitty's world turn upside down, and do a back flip. Kitty felt so enraged at this point, she wanted to just dig her well-manicured nails into that demon's skin and peel it off, rip out her beating heart, and leave her to die just like she did to Kurt. Kitty wanted to phase through all of devil lady's electrical appliances and rip up her paper work. She wanted to kill.  
  
"Don't bother you two. She's already awake, and definitively conscience. She wants to peel off my skin, eh? Well, then that's good, very good. She'll be ready for interrogation then; but first, any thing she would like to say or think rather?" said the woman.  
  
Kitty, already catching that the woman was a telepath, sent a mental picture to her, of her ( Kitty) with both of her middle fingers up. Kitty also sent a message, which was most appropriately:  
  
"You bitch. You should like die for what you did to Kurt. He didn't do anything to you, nor did I."  
  
She tried to open her eyes. The woman probably knew, she sighed, and snapped her fingers. Kitty opened her eyes.  
  
She was in an old industrial warehouse, which was the puke green, and was filled full of robotic and mechanical things. There were three doors that she could see at that moment, and one of them had bars on the window. She was lying down vertically on a giant metal slab with a mechanical arm attached to the wall. In front of her were the three voices.  
  
The individual to her left was large built, wearing brown pants and a red T- shirt had a repulsive blonde mullet and smelled like sweat and cigars. The man to her right had brown short hair, average height, average built, wearing jeans and a grey tank top, had an aroma of expensive cologne. The woman, that vicious woman, was wearing a dark purple cat suit, with purple high heel boots, had long wavy raven black hair, and violet eyes to match her suite. She had this smirk on her face, an "I know something you don't know" kind of smirk. She was raw evil.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
A.N. Sorry for putting a little bit of a cliff-hanger, but it would have been too long, and I already started the fifth chapter, so no worries! YAY! IT'S FINISHED FINALLY! YA!  
  
I am really sorry there is no Pietro in this chapter, but there WILL be in the next, so don't you worry your pretty little heads! *SNORT*  
  
By the way, Dean and Razvan are real people in my life, they're just not like that in real life. LOL! HA! How do you like them apples?  
  
Anyway, I'll finish the next chap. ASAP and you'll have your butterfly eating hotdogs and nose hair soup too! YUM! _  
  
~ Appin Took  
  
P.S. For Foxy Kitten Remember Mohawk dude from Amnesia? Well, he's my newest O.C!!!! Hehehe! 


End file.
